


National Treasure

by oakblood



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fingerfucking, Fingering, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakblood/pseuds/oakblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is squirming a little, panting, and Jared’s pretty sure that if he doesn't touch him soon, he might die. Absolute PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Treasure

Misha is squirming a little, panting, and Jared’s pretty sure that if he doesn't touch him soon, he might die.  
  
The skin-on-skin contact is like fire, like electric pulse and pleasure shooting through Jared; he groans and Misha echoes him.  
  
"Come on, come on Jared, _please_." Misha tilts his hips further toward Jared, giving him a perfect view of that tiny pink hole.  
  
Jared sits back on his heels and cocks his head, trying to figure out the best way to do this. Does he want Misha on his front, arms hooked under his knees and splaying himself open or on his back, hips supported with a pillow and legs spread wide?  
  
Misha lets out a broken moan and a breathy " _Jared_ " and that pretty much decides it. Jared grabs the back of his knees and shoves them up so they're almost touching his shoulders, cock hanging down and brushing Misha's lower lip. Jared groans in surprise and arousal, he hadn't known Misha was so flexible.  
  
Jared presses an open mouthed kiss to the swell of Misha's ass and nips his way to the crease, listening for what makes him groan. Jared leans forward and licks, one long swipe of his tongue along Misha’s hole. Misha gasps and scrabbles at Jared's head and Jared chuckles against his hole, "Not even gonna touch you, gonna make you come just like this,” Misha’s toes curl at the thought and does his best to smirk, “Go for it”.  
  
Misha grunts and rolls his hips when Jared leaves another sloppy kiss just under his balls, licking his way down, tongue flicking out to tease at his hole, kitten licks that drive him insane.  
  
He tries to push up against Jared’s face, tries to get him deeper, and makes the most embarrassing and pitiful sound when he pulls away. Jared sucks a bruise into the swell of Misha’s ass, knowing that every time he sits down he’ll be remind of this, Jared licking him out. The idea of sends a bolt of heat through him and his hips jerk against the sheets.  
  
Misha breathes out, “Jared” and he finally licks back to Misha’s hole. He swipes his tongue over the puckered flesh and Misha makes a tiny mewling noise, music to his ears. He tongues in further, spit running down his chin as he corkscrews his tongue, licking at Misha’s insides and slides a finger in. Misha jerks at the feeling, a hard intrusion wiggling alongside Jared’s tongue, and moans helplessly when it presses up against that spot inside him.  
  
“God, Jared, right there, please Jared, _come on_ ” and Jared’s fingerfucking him harder now, slurping at his rim and scraping his teeth over Misha’s sensitive skin.

He presses his own cock into the sheets, not enough pressure to get himself off but enough to keep him sane, and moans loud, vibrations making Misha’s cock twitch. Jared points his tongue, licking in tight little circles and thrusting it inside him. Misha rocks up into it, jaw clenching, eyes only half open, “God, _god_ , please Jared”. He tilts his hips, trying to get Jared’s finger back on that spot and Jared relents, adding another finger and changing the angle so they hit on every other stroke.

Misha’s moan catches in his throat and color rises in his cheeks, Jared keeps jarring his prostate and flicking his tongue around Misha’s rim. Misha’s noises go up in pitch, fast little “Ah, ah, ah”’s in time with Jared’s fingers. He threads his hands into Jared’s hair, pulling at the strands, trying to get him closer and trying to push him away at the same time. “Jared!”, he sounds panicked, like a surfer caught in a unexpectedly big wave.”Jared, stop, you have to stop, I-, I’m-“ and then he stiffens impossibly, toes curling and mouth going slack. Jared thrusts in and presses hard on Misha’s prostate and he’s _gone_. The orgasm rips through him, leaving him thrashing and shaking on the bed, cock jerking, come splashing halfway up his chest.

"Christ," he rasps, when he can feel his fingers again. He opens his eyes and looks down his body, over his softening cock and sees Jared, head resting against Misha’s knee and his hand moving softly over his own spent dick.

He moves up the length of the bed and collapses next to Misha with a muffled “oomf” and turns on his side, slipping a leg between Misha’s.  
  
Misha stretches contentedly against the sheets and shifts further into Jared’s space, “Your tongue is a national goddamn treasure, you know that?”


End file.
